Conqueror of Darkness
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Kisah Sang Penakluk Kegelapan, dimana dia harus terlibat dalam konflik diantara lima ras berbeda yang saling bertentangan. Pihak manakah yang harus dia pilih? Pilihannya akan menentukan segalanya...! Bleach x Naruto Chara Crossover. Warning: OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Crimson Eyes

Good Reading, Minna :)

1∇Conqueror Of Darkness∇1

_**Ketika Gerbang Kekacauan Terbuka**_

Prologue #1 :

Diatas menara emas yang paling tinggi, di pusat kota itu...Berdirilah sebuah sosok yang memakai jubah dan penampilan serba hitam. Matanya yang merah darah berkilat penuh misteri dan tipu muslihat ketika ia menunduk menatap pemandangan kota di bawahnya dengan tatapan misterius. Dia tahu, yang diinginkannya ada di bawah sana, yang sudah dia awasi sejak lama, sampai prosesnya telah matang...

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Akhirnya Sang Kepompong telah menetas menjadi kupu-kupu...**Sang Gerbang**..." bisiknya.

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, sosok hitam itu melompat bagai tanpa bobot dari menara itu, menuju kota yang diselimuti kegelapan malam di bawahnya...

**_Kebangkitan Sang Penghancur_**

**_Tidak akan dibiarkan_**

**_Sang Ancaman tanpa pendirian_**

**_Pasti akan dihapuskan_**

**_Pertahankanlah keberadaan kita_**

**_Dari kekeraskepalaan murni Sang Kejahatan_**

**_Jika jiwa kita goyah_**

**_Maka Kita akan menghadapi Altar Sang Iblis._**

**Chapter 1**

**"****Crimson Eyes"**

**Ichigo**

—Ichigo POV—

Pandanganku terpancang pada cermin besar yang ada di hadapanku. Kudapati sepasang bola mata yang sangat kukenal balas menatapku. Tidak seperti mata manusia pada umumnya, kedua mata itu beda warnanya, berwarna ungu gelap pada sebelah kiri dan hijau terang pada sebelah sang pemilik bola mata yang aneh itu masih muda. Belum dewasa, tapi sudah jelas bukan anak-anak lagi. Remaja berumur belasan itu memegang kerah jaket—yang mirip jubah—hitam yang ia kenakan. Terlihat amat gothic. Jari-jarinya yang putih menarik tudungnya sampai kedua matanya yang ganjil pun terhalang dari pandangan. Rambutnya yang oranye seperti warna jeruk sekarang setengah tertutup, hanya poninya yang panjang yang terlihat dari celah tudung jubahnya.

Ya, sudah cukup gayanya.

Kualihkan pandangan dari cermin itu, dan kulirik bagian dalam kantong jaketku. Semua yang harus kubawa sudah lengkap.

Kulirik arloji hitam di tangan kananku. Masih belum waktunya untuk pergi, tapi aku sudah siap. Aku masih punya seperempat jam sebelum pergi...Ah, apa salahnya bersantai sejenak?

Kuputuskan untuk segera berangkat. Segera kusambar tas soren hitamku dan bergegas keluar pagi yang segar menyambutku ketika aku berjalan keluar, sungguh sambutan yang menyenangkan dari dunia ini. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi, namun bagian utara dari kota Karakura ini, kotaku, sudah cukup ramai dari yang seharusnya. Orang-orang, baik para pekerja kantoran, pelajar ataupun orang tak jelas sudah berlalu-lalang di jalan, mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri.

Kota kelahiranku yang tercinta, di sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi pantai berpasir putih, bernama Ruino, satu-satunya kota disana, juga ibukotanya. Pulau ini berada tak terlalu jauh dari Jepang. Nah, konon katanya, pulau ini merupakan pecahan dari pulau Jepang. Kenapa bisa begitu, sebab, menurut sejarah dunia, berabad-abad yang lalu, dulu sekali, pernah terjadi suatu bencana alam yang amat dahsyat, dinamakan Gempa Darkcrack. Karena saking dahsyatnya, terjadilah pulau ini.

Sekarang soal kotanya. Kota Karakura ini dijuluki sebagai Kota Modern Amerika. Sebab, di kota ini banyak sekali unsur budaya yang berasal dari negara Paman Sam tersebut, seperti perkelahian antar geng mafia, klub malam untuk mabuk-mabukan, kasino untuk judi, dan masih banyak lagi macamnya. Aku malas mengingatnya lagi, terlalu merepotkan.

Dulu, pendiri kota ini berasal dari bermacam-macam suku, bangsa, dan negara. Seperti Spanyol, Jerman, Inggris, dan tentu saja, Jepang. Karena itu jangan heran jika bisa ditemukan beragam bahasa dan budaya di pulau ini.

Oh, aku lupa satu hal. Tentang salah satu pihak pendiri kota ini yang paling berpengaruh. Aku lupa darimana asal mereka, tapi mereka menamakan diri mereka "HIKARI", padahal mereka bukan orang Jepang. Yaa, mungkin karena mayoritas penduduk di pulau ini orang Jepang...Seakan untuk menanamkan pengaruh mereka, mereka mendirikan sebuah menara emas tinggi dengan ujung runcing di pusat kota. Entah apa niat mereka melakukan itu, dan entah kenapa juga tak ada yang protes. Well, apa itu sudah cukup banyak?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap langit yang menaungi Kota Karakura. Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Kulirik lagi arlojiku. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum waktunya aku pergi.

Mataku memperhatikan sekeliling. Campuran dari berbagai macam bangunan dari gedung megah sampai rumah yang sederhana tampak memenuhi alun-alun Kota Karakura bagian utara. Meskipun modern, tapi disini selalu dibiarkan pohon-pohon dan tumbuhan tumbuh secara natural. Ini salah satu yang kusuka dari kota ini. Semuanya berusaha menekan polusi seminimal , jika ada yang sengaja mempolusi alam secara berlebihan, bisa jadi akan dihukum dengan berat. Itu hukum di kota tanaman yang menjalar dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja, merambat pada dinding-dinding gedung. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, dan banyak lagi makhluk kecil lainnya dimana-mana. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan.

Di antar pemandangan-pemandangan itu, salah satunya berhasil menarik perhatianku. Sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "MAGNOLIA" besar dengan tulisan yang lebih kecil dibawahnya : Menu Spesial Hari Ini—Nasi Goreng Magnolia+++. Dan tak jauh dari papan kayu itu tergantung, ada plang yang dipaku dengan ukiran yang bertuliskan "Magnolia".Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang dan memenuhi tempat itu, mau pagi, siang, sore, malam selalu saja ada pengunjungnya. Magnolia, nama kedai itu sekaligus nama pemiliknya, adalah salah satu tempat makan paling populer di Kota Karakura. Tidak hanya di bagian utara saja, di bagian selatan, timur, barat pun ada cabangnya.

_Kruuuuk~_

Ugh, perutku memberi sinyal.

Aku memang belum sarapan hari ini. Aku bangun lebih pagi daripada adikku yang biasanya memasakkan makanan untuk kami berdua, dan bodohnya aku, pergi tanpa makan dulu. Kalau begitu...Tercetus dalam pikiranku untuk mampir. Bukan ide yang buruk... sepiring Nasi Goreng Magnolia kurasa cukup untuk membuat perutku berhenti protes, sebelum aku dibuat kesal dengan rutinitasku yang menyebalkan.

Ini bukan kali pertamaku makan disini. Malah, tempat ini favoritku kalau adikku tidak biasa, aku duduk di tempat favoritku di pojok ruangan. Kenapa di pojok? itu urusanku...

Aku menatap orang-orang yang keluar masuk kedai Magnolia, memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Memang kelihatan tidak ada kerjaan, tapi menurutku ini cukup menghibur sebagai pengisi waktu luang...Sembari melihat-lihat, aku melepaskan tudung jaketku dari kepalaku.

Mataku masih memperhatikan sekeliling ketika seorang pelayan bertubuh sintal datang menghampiri mejaku. Bagus aku datang saat gadis berambut merah muda ini giliran jaga, soalnya dia favoritku. Ia menyodorkan selebaran menu kedai ini padaku, sambil tersenyum ramah :

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa yang akan anda pesan?" sapanya lembut.

Sengaja aku berlama-lama menatap mata hijaunya sebelum menjawab :

"Menu Spesial Hari Ini, Sakura-chan. Dan teh manis hangat." Aku tersenyum.

Aku sudah mengenal gadis ini. Sudah akrab malah. Tapi disini dia harus profesional sebagai pelayan, makanya dia memanggilku "Tuan" seperti pada pelanggan lainnya. Yah, aku tak ambil pusing sih...

"Baiklah, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu..." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Saat dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku untuk memberitahu pesananku, seorang pemuda jangkung dan kekar memasuki Magnolia. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan itu melihat sekeliling, lalu berhenti saat ia menyadari kehadiranku. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk.

"Hey, Ichigo!" sapanya dengan penuh semangat. "Makan disini juga rupanya. Sengaja ulur waktu supaya tak usah dengar pidato si paman,ya?"

Pidato si paman. Ya, itu adalah sebutanku dan temanku ini untuk kegiatan yang menguras habis kesabaran kami ini, Yaitu pidato pembukaan oleh kepala sekolah kami. Ya, hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran temanku ini. Dia memang selalu pintar melucu, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satu orang yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Pemuda yang tingginya sampai 180 sentimeter ini adalah teman sekelasku. Bahunya bidang dan badannya lumayan atletis, membuat beberapa wanita muda di kedai itu berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

Temanku sejak SD ini adalah orang yang kelewat riang dan sifatnya memudahkan semua masalah dengan gayanya yang ribut, seringkali membuat orang jengkel karenanya, termasuk aku. Dia juga keras kepala. Dulu—waktu SD—kuingat-ingat dia itu anak yang gendut, dan sering diejek anak-anak berandalan karena itu. Dan dia juga tidak takut untuk membalas ejekan mereka, bahkan sampai menantang mereka. Tapi lihat sekarang... sejak SMP, dia sering fitness dan latihan karate, efeknya adalah tubuhnya yang atletis sekarang ini.

Saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang tentang hal tak penting, Sakura kembali dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng yang harumnya menggoda selera makan. Perutku, kalau dia punya mulut, kurasa ia akan menjerit kesenangan. Aku memasukkan suapan nasi pertama ke mulutku saat Naruto juga memesan Nasi Goreng Magnolia pada Sakura. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga...

"Hey...senyum dong..."

"Memangnya kenapa, Tuan?"

"Soalnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini, serasa mendung tanpa senyumanmu..."

...Menggombali pelayan itu. Kebiasaannya. Bukan dengan Sakura saja, melainkan juga dengan banyak gadis yang dia kenal maupun yang tidak. Kelewat edan.

"Tumben kau makan disini, Ichigo." Kata Naruto sambil melirik nasi gorengku. "Ada angin apa?"

Dia berusaha menciduk nasi gorengku dengan tangannya yang kekar, tapi aku yang sudah hafal kebiasaannya dari dulu itu secepat kilat menjauhkan piringku dari jangkauannya.

"Hidak aha. Ahu hanya hupa hakan." Kataku tak jelas sambil mengunyah nasi di mulutku.

"Kalau bicara jangan sambil makan."

Kutelan nasi di mulutku.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lupa makan." Ulangku.

"Ooh..."

"Sok peduli, kau." Desisku, sambil menyuap sesendok nasi lagi.

"Tidak sih, sebenarnya."

Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah kenal dia bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah kenal wataknya. Kapan dia akan melucu, kapan dia serius, dan kapan dia akan jadi idiot. Kalau kubuat persen, kira-kira hidupnya itu 70% melucu, 20% idiot, dan 10% serius. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacaunya dia. Saat nasi gorengku sudah tinggal separuh, Sakura datang mengantar pesanan Naruto. Pemuda itu cengar-cengir tak jelas saat gadis pelayan itu menyodorkan piringnya padanya.

"Terima kasih, manis..."

"..."

Profesionalitas Sakura pun terbungkam. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf pada Sakura sebelum ia beranjak pergi dengan salah tingkah.

Kuperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang menatap gadis pelayan itu berjalan pergi dari belakang.

"Aku suka gadis itu dari dulu. Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo?" celetuknya tiba-tiba. "Badannya mantap juga."

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuh gadis pelayan itu. Memang tubuhnya terlihat high-class untuk seorang pelayan, ataukah memang itukah kriteria seorang pelayan disini?

"Lihat badannya..."

Aku tidak mengacuhkan celetukan mesum aku tak tertarik, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli pada hal seperti itu.

"Hmph, untukmu saja." Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku sejenak. "Kau gombali saja sampai dia mau jadi pacarmu. Aku tidak suka repot-repot."

Naruto malah tertawa.

"Kau ini, Ichigo Kurosaki yang tidak pedulian dan cuek. Gadis mana sih yang tidak perlu repot untuk didapatkan, menurutmu? Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan dapat pacar selamanya."

Aku hanya angkat bahu mendengar aku bisa menjadi kekasih orang kalau aku tak menyukainya? Jika aku ingin menjadi kekasih seorang wanita, tentunya wanita itu haruslah orang yang bisa merubah hatiku. Saat ini belum ada wanita seperti itu, itu saja.

Temanku sering salah mengartikan ini sebagai ketidaknormalan. yah, aku tak pernah memedulikan kata-kata orang lain terhadapku, bahkan sahabatku sendiri, karena itulah aku. Buat apa mengikuti keinginan orang lain? Itu hanya membelenggumu saja.

Aku terus menggasak nasi gorengku dalam diam, malas bicara. Diam itu lebih baik daripada bicara yang tidak penting, menurutku.

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai percakapan. "Apa kau sudah dengar berita hari ini?"

"Berita apa?" tanyaku.

"Berita buruk."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tentu sudah dengar mengenai—"

Pembicaraan kami terpotong sesaat. Seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan minuman pesananku, teh manis hangat. Kali ini bukan Sakura yang manis tadi, melainkan seorang wanita bertubuh kurus kerempeng. Wow, bahkan Naruto tidak ada minat untuk melihatnya. Ya ampun. Aku sudah tahu seleranya sejak dulu, dan kalau dia saja sudah malas melihat wanita ini, tak perlulah aku menjelaskan bentuk wanita ini lebih lanjut. Naruto mulai serius rupanya, kelihatan dari tampangnya saat ia bicara.

"Kau sudah dengar mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini, kan?"

"Oh...itu rupanya."

Kota kami sebenarnya sedang dilanda oleh sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan, dimulai dari dua bulan yang lalu. Pembunuhan berantai ini telah memakan banyak korban, sudah ada sembilan belas orang yang telah kehilangan nyawanya di tangan sang pembunuh. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Kurasa pembunuh ini super psikopat. Karena korban dari pembunuhan ini kondisinya selalu sama : Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan matanya membelalak shock, seakan tak percaya apa yang telah membunuhnya.

Dan selalu—di leher sang korban—ada dua lubang yang besar seperti bekas gigitan taring hewan buas. Bajunya compang-camping berlumuran darah. Mengerikan. Apa pembunuh ini sedang berusaha melakukan ritual ilmu hitam? Aku tak ingin percaya hal itu, tapi kulihat hal serupa di film tentang ilmu hitam, seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap itu hanya binatang buas atau orang gila...

"Ada orang yang terbunuh lagi." Ujar Naruto. "Di gunung belakang sekolah, kemarin."

Aku nyaris tersedak.

"Yang benar?"

"Kau sama sekali belum dengar?"

"Eh...belum."

"Coba lihat ini."

Sahabatku mengulurkan sebuah koran ke depan wajahku.

"...! Ini..."

Mengerikan.

Orang yang terbunuh itu adalah salah satu dari guru yang mengajar di sekolah kami, guru fisika yang namanya Rizec Sanchez. Kondisi kematiannya tak jauh berbeda dengan korban-korban sebelumnya, wajah mati yang penuh horor dan luka bekas taring di leher. Pembunuh ini lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Mengerikan, kan?"  
"Tidak terlalu..." Aku berusaha tak terpengaruh. "Tapi apa polisi tidak bertindak melihat ini? Sudah banyak korban. Apa mereka sudah punya petunjuk siapa pelakunya?"

"Justru itu. Polisi tidak dapat apapun..."

"Susah juga, ya..."

"Hey, apa menurutmu yang melakukan ini benar-benar manusia?"

"Entahlah...menurutku sih binatang buas atau psikopat..."

Hening. Aku iseng-iseng melirik arlojiku dan langsung terkejut.

"H-hey! Kita sudah terlambat lima menit!"

Sudah jam tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Kelas kami dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Dalam ketergesaan, kami segera menghabiskan makanan dan minuman kami. Aku dan Naruto segera bangkit dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. Aku menarik tudung jaketku menutupi kepalaku lagi, meninggalkan Magnolia yang makin ramai seiring meningginya matahari dan bergegas menuju sekolah kami di Kota Karakura bagian utara.

Pelajaran kelas kami adalah fisika, dan gurunya, seperti yang tadi kusebutkan, adalah korban pembunuhan. Jadi otomatis tidak ada yang mengajar di kelas kami. Aku ingin bilang ini keberuntungan, tapi rasanya tak pantas bilang begitu kalau gurunya -siswi yang lain berkeliaran kesana kemari, dan beberapa malah asyik berdiskusi tentang pembunuhan itu, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan beberapa anak lain. Aku? Aku sih tidur siang di bangkuku, sedikit terganggu karena diskusi anak-anak itu yang begitu hebohnya. Aku paling benci diganggu saat tidur, tapi apa boleh buat...

"Hey,bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita cari pelakunya sama-sama?"

"Tidak! Aku takut, ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita terbunuh juga?"

"Tenang saja! Kita keroyok saja, dia pasti kalah!"

Tidak mungkin. Apa mereka serius?

Telingaku mulai panas.

"Betul kata Kiba!"

"Masa?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau—"

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Tidak lah! Bodoh kalian, apa mau gali kuburan sendiri?"

Seruan terakhir itu berasal dariku. Aku bangkit dan berdiri dari bangkuku, menatap orang-orang yang ngerumpi itu dengan tajam. Mereka langsung diam, keheranan. Soalnya aku terkenal jarang bicara pada siapapun di sekolah ini, kecuali seperlunya. Diantara orang-orang itu ada Naruto juga. Dia memang sangat ahli dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tidak sepertiku. Tapi kurasa dia heran juga melihat tingkahku yang di luar kebiasaan ini.

"Hey, Ichigo, kenapa sih kau—"

"Sudah cukup! Tenang semuanya!"

Kami semua menoleh mendengar seruan berwibawa itu. Pemuda berambut coklat, yang adalah Ketua Kelas kami, Naito, telah memasuki kelas setelah sebelumnya ia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Ada pengumuman penting." Katanya tegas. "Karena semua guru akan rapat untuk memutuskan sekolah akan dihentikan sementara atau tidak, hari ini kita pulang lebih awal!"

Biasanya, ada pengumuman pulang lebih cepat seperti ini akan membuat semua orang berseru kegirangan. Tapi khusus kali ini, karena ketegangan yang mencekam, tak ada yang berkomentar. Semuanya dikuasai kengerian.

"Jangan mampir kemana-mana, sekarang keadaan bahaya!" Nasihat ketua kelas kami. "Dan semuanya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, aku dan Naruto bercakap-cakap tentang masalah mengerikan yang meneror kota ini. Karena jalan menuju rumah kami masing-masing searah, kami bisa mengobrol dulu sebelum berpisah.

"Kau aneh sekali, di kelas tadi." Ujar Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Aneh apanya?" tanyaku, walau tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Tidak biasanya kau sudi menyahut obrolan orang."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku sedang kesal tadi."

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto angguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus itu juga?"

Aku langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ya ampun, tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala spontan. "Aku tidak mau cari mati. Lagipula, menyelidiki seperti detektif itu sangaaaaat merepotkan." Kataku dengan enggan.

"Hah, sudah kuduga." Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak. Asalkan aku dan Yuzu baik-baik saja, aku lebih baik tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Justru itu. Bagaimana kalau misalnya pembunuh itu mengincar adikmu?"

_DEG!_

Spontan aku berhenti melangkah.

Gagasan itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Setelah keterkejutan, kengerian mulai melanda diriku. Benar, bagaimana kalau...?

"Hey, kenapa malah diam? Ayo jawab." Tanya Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkanku seakan tanpa dosa.

"Itu...benar juga...katamu..."

Keheningan yang tak enak melanda kami. Sampai...

"Hai, Kakak~!" Sebuah suara yang kedengarannya manis menyapa kami.

"Oh, Yuzu." Aku berbalik.

"Baru pulang, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Gadis berambut coklat, adikku yang masih mengenakan baju sekolah itu—di sekolah kami, murid SMP dan tingkat kebawahnya wajib mengenakan seragam sekolah, sedangkan murid SMA bebas mengenakan baju apa saja, asal sopan—mendekatiku. Bajunya adalah kemeja dalaman berwarna putih bersih dan sweater luar berwarna hitam tanpa lengan baju, sementara roknya yang berwarna ungu hanya sepanjang sepertiga paha, yang kukhawatirkan akan terbuka kalau ada angin kencang, tapi ia sendiri tak ada masalah dengan itu (Oh, tapi awas saja, kalau ada yang berani mengganggu adikku, akan kuhajar mereka).

"Pulang bareng yuk, Kak~"

"Tentu saja."

Yuzu Kurosaki, adalah nama gadis manis nan imut ini. Dia adalah adik perempuanku, sekaligus satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada.

Ibu kami sudah meninggal lama sekali, dan ayah kami menghilang entah kemana setelah pemakamannya. Kami yang masih kecil, dulu diurus oleh teman keluarga kami... sampai umur tiga belas tahun, aku memutuskan untuk hidup tanpa uluran tangan orang lain.

Meskipun ada harta warisan dari keluarga, tapi aku tak berpangku tangan saja. Bagaimana kalau harta itu habis? Karena itulah aku mencari pekerjaan. Bekerja sambilan di kafe, jadi tukang antar barang, sampai jadi tukang pukul di sebuah kasino, semua pekerjaan serabutan kujalani demi hidup kami kelak. Itu cukup melatihku menjadi orang yang mandiri. Sedangkan Yuzu, ia yang mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah ia lakukan. Sementara aku membawa pulang uang untuk biaya hidup. Uang warisan akan kami gunakan saat perlu saja. Hidup yang aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah hidupku, hidup seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kami berjalan bertiga, mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang jauh dari topik pembunuhan yang mengerikan itu. Tak ada yang mau merusak suasana yang nyaman ini dengan membicarakan hal itu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau dalam hati aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukan pelaku pembunuhan itu apapun caranya.

Demi Yuzu. Dia harus tetap hidup...dia satu-satunya harapanku.

"Bye, Aku duluan ya!"

Kami berpisah dengan Naruto di sebuah pertigaan. Ia melambai kepada kami dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Yuzu membalasnya dengan riang, sementara aku hanya melambai seperlunya.

Selepas Naruto, kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Nanti di rumah, kali ini biar kakak yang cuci pakaiannya ya." Kataku tiba-tiba.

Yuzu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kak? Tumben..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kakak kasihan saja melihatmu capek terus."

"Biasanya kakak nggak mau kalau kuminta tolong...aneh deh kakak hari ini."

"Masa?"

"Pasti ada maunya!" Cetus Yuzu kesal. "Nanti pasti mau—"

Wajah adikku itu, sungguh manis dan imut. Aku membelai kepalanya.

"Nggak kok. Biasanya kakak kamu suruh kalau lagi capek sih. Sekarang kan kakak kosong, jadi biar kakak saja..."

Yuzu terdiam, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia bicara lagi.

"Kalau kita cucinya sama-sama saja, bagaimana?" tanyanya, dengan wajah yang agak merona merah.

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah..."

"Janji ya?"

"Iya, kakak janji." Aku tersenyum.

Yuzu mengaitkan lengannya pada lenganku sementara kami terus berjalan. Seperti orang pacaran saja, kami ini. Orang yang tak kenal kami bisa berpikiran begitu.

Kami itu...yah, bisa dibilang kami ini kakak beradik yang mesra. Begitulah menurut orang-orang yang mengenal kami dengan baik.

Memang, Yuzu adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kuajak bicara tanpa canggung, dan bisa tertawa lepas bersamanya.

Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya dariku.

Dialah satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Harapanku...Cahayaku.

Lagi mesra-mesranya begitu, serentetan teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dari tempat yang jauh.

"Tolong, ada yang dibunuh!"

"Disini ada mayat!"

"Panggil ambulans! Polisi!"

Bulu kudukku mendadak merinding.

"Apa?"

"M...mayat?"

Ini bukan lelucon, teriakan itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Ditambah lagi, terdengar banyak langkah kaki yang menuju tempat itu. Aku merasa takut sekaligus penasaran, maka aku juga berlari menuju sumber suara itu, Yuzu mengikutiku. Kami berlari-lari melewati dua belokan, mengikuti beberapa orang yang juga mendengar teriakan tadi dan datang untuk menghampiri tempat itu, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kata 'mayat' sebelumnya, aku berjalan didepan Yuzu, memastikan ia tak melihat apapun yang tak pantas dilihatnya.

Firasatku tidak salah. Saat aku mendekati kerumunan itu, gumaman orang-orang yang disuarakan dengan suara rendah membuat perasaanku makin tidak enak, apalagi setelah beberapa dari mereka menjauh dari kerumunan itu dan muntah di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf, tolong beri jalan..." Ucapku pelan.

Setelah berhasil menyeruak melewati kerumunan yang diselimuti ketakutan itu, pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan macam apa yang membuat banyak orang di sekitarku mual dan muntah. Secara otomatis aku menutupi mata Yuzu dengan tanganku, hal seperti ini akan terlalu mengerikan tragis lelaki itu tersandar di sebuah tiang listrik, darahnya yang sudah mengering menodai warna metal tiang itu. Kondisinya begitu mengerikan...

Lehernya tidak berlubang seperti digigit taring...malah lebih tercabik seperti digigit binatang, bahkan aku mulai merasakan sensasi tak enak di perutku. Luka di leher, tapi agak berbeda dari yang ini sang pembunuh yang sebelumnya? Kalau iya, kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Apa mungkin ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengganti gayanya? Ataukah yang melakukan ini bukan dia? Tapi siapa?

Awan gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit di atas kami, seakan langit pun merasa takut akan kejadian ini. Sinar matahari pun terbendung, dan tiba-tiba saja petir pun menyambar.

Jantungku serasa nyaris copot saat itu, namun bukan petirnya yang sebenarnya membuatku kaget. Dalam sekilas sinar kilat yang menerangi gelapnya langit, aku bisa melihat seseorang...Atau _sesuatu_.

_'__Sesuatu_' itu sedang merayap seperti cicak di dinding sebuah gedung. _'Sesuatu' _yang berada di bawah bayangan gedung itu berkulit pucat kehijauan, matanya merah seluruhnya dengan rambut kelabu dan darah menetes dari mulutnya yang bertaring. Pandanganku terpancang pada _'sesuatu' _itu, dan diapun memandangku. Tapi itu hanya sekejap. Saat aku memejamkan mata, _'sesuatu'_ itu lenyap tanpa bekas, seakan ditelan kegelapan.

Apa...itu?

"Hey, kalian tahu ada orang yang terbunuh lagi kemarin?!"

"Aku tahu, menakutkan sekali!"

"Kudengar lehernya tercabik-cabik!"

"Masa? yang kemarin-kemarin cuma lubang di leher!"

"Iya, kali ini beda!"

Esoknya di sekolah, topik hangat, kalau harus kukatakan, mendidih, ini tak henti-hentinya dibicarakan. Banyak orang berspekulasi tentang siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, tapi tak seheboh saat yang terbunuh adalah salah satu guru kami.

Ada yang berpendapat kalau pembunuhnya adalah iblis atau setan, hewan buas seperti serigala atau macan, atau orang gila. Pokoknya berbagai teori gila dan tak masuk akal keluar dari imajinasi mereka.

Di bangkuku, aku kembali berdiam diri sendirian. Tapi kali ini aku sama sekali tak niat tidur, sebab aku masih terbayang dengan _'sesuatu' _yang kuihat kemarin, mata merahnya yang menakutkan itu.

Sebenarnya apa itu? Siapapun atau apapun...aku yakin itu bukan manusia.

"Oi Ichigo, katanya mayat yang kemarin itu ditemukan di dekat rumahmu ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendekati bangkuku dan bertanya. Tapi aku, yang sedang sibuk berpikir, sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Kuanggap suaranya itu suara parade semut, alias tak kedengaran.

"OI!"

"Eh, apa katamu?"

"Kau ini! Kalau ada yang tanya, jawab dong!" seru Naruto. "Makanya punya kuping itu dipasang!"

Eh, berani juga kata-kata anak ini. Buat kupingku panas.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku.

"Coba, ulang lagi yang tadi."

Lihat, dia mulai takut...

"Eh, nggak kok, bro..."

"Ulangi. Yang Keras." Aku mengertakkan kepalan tanganku.

"Cuma bercanda, kawan...sori..."

"Ulangi." Aku memasang senyum jahat. "Kau bisa dengar aku, kan? Ulangi kata-katamu yang tadi..."

Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah, Naruto...

"He...Hey...ampun..."

"Ooo, tidak bisa..."

Kejadian yang terjadi sesudahnya, dengan amat disayangkan, harus disensor karena serangkaian bahasa kasar dan tindak kekerasan yang tidak pantas untuk diceritakan.

Sore harinya, kudapati diriku berjalan sendirian di jalan dimana aku biasanya pulang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, hanya sedikit semburat merahnya yang masih terlihat di ufuk barat. Kebanyakan orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka, mau anak sekolah atau pekerja, semuanya sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Kali ini, entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Entah sebabnya apa, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yuzu. Perasaanku luar biasa tidak enak saat ini.

Tapi saat aku sampai rumah, pintunya terkunci. Hari ini aku pulang telat, jadi harusnya adikku itu sudah ada di rumah. Pergi kemana dia? Ah, iya, aku punya kunci cadangan. Yuzu pasti lupa tidak membuka kuncinya, jadi pasti dia ada di dalam...

Tapi ternyata, rumah kami gelap gulita.

Hatiku mencelos, dan mulai berdebar kencang dengan kecemasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi diriku, apalagi saat melihat notes berupa kertas kecil diatas meja mengambil kertas itu dan kubaca apa yang tertulis disana.

_Kak, aku ada kerja kelompok sama teman dan guru, aku mungkin pulang agak malam. Kalau kakak mau makan, tinggal ambil saja di kulkas._

Entah kebetulan atau apa, suara petir menyambar terdengar tepat saat aku selesai membaca tulisan dari adikku itu. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada awan hitam sama sekali. Bayangan _'sesuatu'_ yang kemarin kulihat kembali terlintas di benakku. Mata merah bagaikan darah menghantui pikiranku, hingga tanpa kusadari tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa kupikir lagi, aku segera keluar rumah, kukunci lagi, dan mulai berlari dengan panik ke jalanan yang sudah mulai gelap karena matahari telah lenyap sepenuhnya ke peraduannya di barat.

Yuzu...dimana kau?

Kalau adikmu keluar malam-malam ketika ada SESUATU yang mengerikan berkeliaran bebas di luar sana, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mencarinya dengan panik seperti orang kebakaran jenggot? Kalau kau melakukan itu, berarti kau sama denganku, karena aku juga sedang melakukan itu. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang kutemui di jalan dan para tetangga, nihil. Kucari disana-sini, hasilnya pun tak jauh beda. Yuzu tak terlihat dimanapun. Ugh, kenapa saat begini saja kau sulit untuk ditemukan, Yuzu?

Setelah menyerah mencari di kota, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di hutan belakang sekolah. Kini, aku sedang berkeliaran di tengah pepohonan yang lebat, sambil terus memanggil adikku. Kau bisa bayangkan, seorang pemuda berambut oranye berantakan berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tengah hutan. Aku bisa dikira penunggu hutan kalau begini terus...ah, masa bodoh lah!

"Yuzu! Yuzuu! Yuzuuu! Dimana kau?!"

Aku teriak-teriak sampai tenggorokanku serak, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku semakin cemas saja...

Oh, iya...! kalau di hutan, ada kemungkinan mereka memakai tenda...dan biasanya disekitar tenda itu ada asap api unggunnya. Aku baru sadar sekarang...

Aku memanjat pohon cemara yang paling tinggi disana dengan tangkas. Di atas, aku bisa melihat sekeliling hutan dengan mudah.

Itu dia. Aku menemukannya...di dekat sebuah sungai.

Segera, aku turun dari pohon dan berlari lagi. Aku sadar hari sudah malam dengan cepat, dan malam ini bulan purnama. Sinarnya begitu terang sampai menerangi jalanku. Ini sedikit membantu, tapi sekali lagi perasaanku tidak enak. Kupercepat lariku seraya sesekali menoleh ke belakang, untuk jaga-jaga.

Segera, aku sampai di tenda itu. Sambil terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tanda-tanda ketidakwajaran apapun. Dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa, aku melihat Yuzu di tepi sungai itu...ia sedang membasuh mukanya.

Ia dengan cepat menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kakak? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya saat melihatku datang.

"Yuzu!"

Aku berlari mendekatinya. Langsung kupeluk adikku yang beda tiga tahun dariku itu, sungguh leganya perasaanku sekarang. Kau tak bisa bayangkan...

"Eh...kak?"

Aku memeluknya semakin erat, sampai yang dipeluk pun heran dibuatnya.

"Kakak kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kesini mau menjemputmu. Mana guru dan temanmu? Kita pamit dulu, setelah itu kita pulang..."

Mataku memandang tenda beberapa meter di belakang Yuzu, dan saat itu juga aku tersentak kaget.

Di balik celah di pintu masuk tenda, sepasang mata balas memandangku.

Sepasang mata yang merah darah.

Chapter 1 END

To be Continued...

Minna, Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Destiny, My Power

Mungkin ini telat, tapi harusnya kuberitahukan ini secara lengkap di chapter 1...gomenasai...

Cerita ini non-canon. Cerita ini original selain characternya. Cerita ini AU, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Bleach Universe atau Naruto Universe. Kekuatan yang akan setiap tokoh tampilkan pun berbeda dari canonnya. Karakternya pun bercampur padu, dan peran mereka juga tidak sama dengan canon...

Ah sudahlah, ucapanku ini bikin bosan saja.

**Read and Review, Minna :)**

**Chapter 2**

**"****Destiny, My Power"**

**(Aku)**

Mata merah itu berkedip dalam temaram lampu tenda, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

Pelan-pelan aku berjalan mundur, sambil menarik tangan Yuzu. Kini bukan lagi kecemasan yang melanda diriku, melainkan ketakutan yang mencekam.

Yuzu menatapku dengan bingung, dia sadar ada yang aneh dari tingkah lakuku.

"Kak..."

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kak, kenapa—"

"Sssh!" aku mendesis sambil menekap mulut adikku.

Setelah memberinya isyarat agar diam di tempatnya, aku pelan-pelan bergerak menuju tenda. Dengan hati yang berdebar tak karuan, aku mengintip ke dalam celah tenda itu.

Nafasku tertahan, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat pemandangan penuh horor di dalam tenda.

Darah dimana-mana, tubuh tak bernyawa bergeletakan disana-sini, dan yang paling mengerikan...

Sesosok makhluk pucat sedang memunggungiku, kelihatannya ia sedang menggigiti salah satu tubuh yang ada disana seperti macan kelaparan. Bunyi sedot yang membuatku mual menyadarkanku..._Makhluk itu sedang menghisap darahnya_.

Naluriku mengatakan, saatnya untuk lari. Saat aku kembali pada Yuzu, terdengar bunyi desis yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya dari makhluk manapun di dunia ini.

Yuzu akhirnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mencengkram kemeja hitam yang kukenakan, ketakutan. Berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan ketakutan yang sama, kupegang tangannya yang gemetar.

"Yuzu, dengarkan kakak. Sekarang kau harus lari, langsung pulang ke rumah. Kunci pintu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk sebelum kakak pulang. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Yuzu mengangguk cepat, tapi ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia masih menempel padaku dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Yuzu? Cepat la—"

Aku berniat untuk sedikit membentaknya agar ia cepat lari dari tempat ini. Tapi niat itu langsung pupus seketika saat aku melihat air mata mengalir di wajah adikku.

"Yuzu, kenapa...?"

"Kakak tidak boleh pergi... kakak harus pulang..." Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. "Tolong jangan pergi kak, aku nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kakak..."

Semenjak orangtua kami dua-duanya meninggalkan kami, Yuzu tidak pernah lagi bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang cengeng seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menjadi sangat dewasa. Beban ditinggal oleh orangtua kami membuatnya menjadi wanita yang matang cara berpikir dan bertindaknya.

Tapi, kini ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak mau ditinggal sendiri.

Sebuah tekad menyala dalam hatiku.

"Kakak akan pulang...Kakak janji."

Aku menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku. Ketakutan di hatiku lenyap entah kemana, digantikan oleh sebuah keinginan. Aku takkan pulang sebelum aku bisa menghabisi makhluk yang mengancam keselamatan adikku! Aku takkan berakhir seperti korban-korban yang sebelumnya.

Sekaranglah saatnya.

"Sekarang! Larilah, Yuzu!"

Teriakanku ini pasti akan menyadarkan si makhluk penghisap darah—yang masih saja menghisap darah mangsanya di dalam tenda—akan kehadiranku.

Dia belum bergerak. Siluetnya masih terlihat di dalam tenda.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Yuzu sudah tak kelihatan lagi diantara rimbunnya pepohonan hutan yang gelap. Dia takkan tersesat, hutan ini adalah tempat dulu kami biasa bermain, pasti ini bagaikan halaman rumah baginya.

Nah, sekarang aku hanya perlu memikirkan nyawaku. Hebat sih kata-kataku barusan, tapi memang lebih mudah berkata-kata daripada bertindak. Bagaimana nih selanjutnya.

Kulihat lagi tenda itu,dan—

Siluetnya telah lenyap.

Oh,oh, ini buruk.

Desisnya yang menyeramkan makin terdengar di telingaku, dan hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah—

Lari! Naluriku mengatakan, aku bukan tandingannya. Meskipun di kota aku sudah terkenal bisa mengalahkan semua berandalan dengan mudah, kurasa ini beda lagi ceritanya.

Karena lawanku bukan manusia.

Aku harus memikirkan siasat yang tepat kalau tidak mau berakhir seperti orang-orang di tenda itu!

Hmm, coba kuingat. Di ujung sungai ini ada air terjun besar, dan dibalik air terjun itu ada gua yang cukup luas, kalau cepat mungkin aku bisa sembunyi di dalamnya.

Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahku selagi aku berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju air terjun itu.

Tahu kenapa? Soalnya kudengar langkah kaki yang tak manusiawi mengiringi setiap langkahku. Maka dari itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kupercepat lariku.

Bingo! Akhirnya aku mencapai air terjun itu. Dengan panik aku langsung bergerak ke baliknya.

Sesaat setelah aku memasuki gua itu,suara desis yang mengerikan mengejarku.

Secara refleks aku menoleh, dan kulihat wajah bermata merah yang penuh gigi taring hanya beberapa meter di hadapanku!

Makhluk itu menerjangku, dan murni karena refleks lagi, kusambut wajahnya dengan tinju kananku.

Ia terjatuh, namun langsung bangkit lagi seperti serigala yang kelaparan, tak lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tak terluka. Kekuatan pukulanku yang mampu menjatuhkan berandalan terkuat kota ini dengan sekali pukul tak meninggalkan bekas apapun di wajah pucatnya.

Dia menerjangku lagi sambil mendesis menyeramkan. Dengan cakarnya yang kurasa lebih tajam dari belati, ia berusaha merobekku.

Kali ini aku hanya menangkap tangannya, lalu melempar tubuhnya sekeras yang kubisa ke dinding gua. Hempasan yang terjadi cukup kuat sehingga meruntuhkan sebagian langit-langit gua dan menimpanya.

Meski begitu aku tahu betul ia makhluk yang takkan mati dengan hanya seperti itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya bergerak-gerak dalam reruntuhan, berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya.

Lebih baik aku cari aman saja.

Aku masuk lebih jauh kedalam gua itu.

Lorongnya agak gelap dan penuh stalaktit, jadi harus hati-hati untuk memasukinya. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya bisa kulewati rintangan itu.

Di ujung lorong itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Sebuah pintu baja hitam yang kokoh.

Dengan ukiran huruf V yang aneh dalam ukiran lain berbentuk oktagon, aku merasakan kalau ini bukan hal sembarangan. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh dari balik pintu ini. Seakan ada suatu bagian dari diriku yang hilang di balik pintu ini.

Terdengar suara berisik dari belakangku. Rupanya makhluk itu masih mencoba untuk mengejarku. Baiklah, tak ada jalan lain...

Kalau terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk berpikir, aku bisa mati tanpa kusadari.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera membuka pintu baja itu, yang ajaibnya begitu ringan di tanganku, dan langsung kututup kembali setelah masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam pintu itu, aku mendapati pemandangan yang serba aneh. Ruangan dalamnya tampak seperti laboratorium berteknologi tinggi, dengan banyak tabung besar yang ukurannya cukup untuk menampung tubuh manusia, berisi cairan biru terang. Entah apa itu.

Mengikuti instingku, aku berjalan cepat menyusuri ruangan itu, menjumpai tabung-tabung berisi cairan biru sampai aku tiba di penghujung ruangan. Disana ada tabung besar yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Cairan dalam tabung ini berwarna ungu gelap.

Di dalamnya ada bola cahaya ungu yang lebih gelap daripada cairan yang menyelubunginya.

Untuk sejenak aku melupakan bahaya yang mengancamku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku kembali merasakan suatu perasaan aneh saat memandang tabung itu. Perasaan seakan bagian diriku yang hilang ada di dalam tabung itu. Ada juga perasaan rindu yang aneh, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya.

Kuulurkan tangan untuk mennyentuh tabung itu. Kurasakan tanganku gemetar, lagi-lagi aku tak tahu karena alasan apa.

Tabung itu sangat hangat, di luar dugaanku. Sebelumnya kupikir ini akan sedingin es, tapi ini...hangat. Seperti hangatnya tubuh makhluk hidup...seperti tubuh manusia.

Perasaan rindu yang sebelumnya kurasakan kini menggelegak tak terkendali dalam jiwaku, di dalam relung hatiku, sebelum berubah menjadi suatu perasaan sukacita, seakan diriku telah menemukan bagiannya yang hilang.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, cahaya ungu yang luar biasa terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan laboratorium itu, menyilaukan mataku sampai aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Saat aku membuka mataku, cahaya terang itu sudah lenyap, hilang begitu saja.

Begitu pula dengan isi tabung besar di hadapanku. Cairan dan bola cahaya di dalamnya sudah tak ada, tanpa sisa. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa...?

_BRAAK!_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam ruangan itu, aku teringat kalau aku ini sebenarnya sedang diburu oleh makhluk penghisap darah yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Penemuan ruangan yang aneh inilah yang membuatku melupakan segalanya.

Setelah berbalik aku mencoba bergerak untuk menyusuri ruangan itu, siapa tahu ada senjata untuk melawan monster itu, namun mendadak—

Kekakuan dan lumpuh menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun.

Kenapa ini?! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?!

Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat, pintu baja itu disentakkan sampai lepas satu engselnya, hanya disangga oleh engselnya yang satu lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan satu gebrakan lagi, pintu baja itu benar-benar lepas, dan menghantam lantai dengan bunyi dentang yang memekakkan telinga.

Akhirnya, monster itu menemukanku.

Matanya yang seluruhnya merah darah terpancang padaku, mangsanya yang masih terpaku di tempat. Cakarnya menggores pintu yang dirobohkannya dengan bunyi derit yang tak mengenakkan, dan ia menyeringai lebar memamerkan giginya yang semuanya taring.

"Grrrr!"

Makhluk itu berlari menyebrangi ruangan penuh tabung itu, menerkamku seperti binatang pemangsa yang kelaparan menerkam mangsanya.

Menerkamku yang tak bisa bergerak...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tak mau mati konyol seperti ini!

Makhluk itu tinggal 200 meter lagi dariku...

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu juga..._"

Tiba-tiba suara jernih seorang wanita bergaung dalam kepalaku. Aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kalau aku SEHARUSNYA mengenalnya.

150 meter lagi...

"_...Ichigo Kurosaki._"

Suara wanita itu kembali berbicara dalam benakku.

Sosokku yang diam, kaku dipantulkan oleh sepasang mata merah. Mulutnya yang bertaring semua terbuka, siap untuk membenamkan semua isinya kepadaku.

"_Aku akan memberimu..._"

Aku bisa mendengarnya lagi...

100 meter lagi...

"_Kekuatanku._"

Begitu jelas.

50 meter lagi.

Bunyi desis yang menyeramkan sekarang bisa kudengar dari mulut si makhluk bermata merah. Mulutnya meneteskan air liur, dan ia terus mempercepat larinya yang seperti hewan buas untuk mendekatiku.

Dengan suara desis yang menyeramkan, makhluk itu menerjangku dengan tangannya yang bercakar tajam, siap mencabik-cabikku.

"_Master._"

Suara itu berbisik lirih.

Dan makhluk itu menggeram saat ia sudah berada di hadapanku, cakarnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajahku—

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Teriakanku yang nyaring bergema keras di gunung, merobek keheningan malam penuh mimpi buruk itu.

~V~

Tinggal kurang seinci lagi dari wajahku sebelum cakar makhluk itu menjangkauku, saat akhirnya tubuhku mau bergerak menuruti perintah. Dengan tangan kanan, kutepis tangan bercakarnya yang terjulur, dan kulancarkan pukulan balasan yang bersarang telak di dadanya.

_DUAGH!_

Seranganku kali ini efektif! Makhluk penghisap darah itu menggelepar-gelepar di lantai laboratorium yang putih sambil menggeram kesakitan. Tapi dia langsung bangkit lagi, seranganku rupanya belum cukup untuk merobohkannya.

Kekuatan yang hebat terasa mengalir dan bergejolak di seluruh tubuhku. Apakah ini karena benda yang tadi kusentuh, yang bercahaya dan menghilang begitu saja? Dan sebenarnya apa suara wanita misterius yang terdengar dalam benakku itu?

Entah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Grrr..."

Tapi dengan kekuatan baru yang kudapat ini, aku yakin akan satu hal. Aku takkan berakhir dengan tragis seperti korban-korban lainnya yang dibunuh oleh makhluk ini.

Kini penglihatanku terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam, begitu pula dengan pendengaranku. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri dan hembusan nafas monster di hadapanku itu dengan amat jelas.

Singkat kata, kemampuan inderaku meningkat secara ajaib.

"Grrrraaaahhh!"

Makhluk itu kembali menerjang, namun aku mengelak ke samping dan balas menyepak wajahnya yang pucat sampai ia terlempar menabrak salah satu tabung berisi cairan biru yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping, membuatnya bermandikan cairan aneh itu.

Makhluk itu bangkit lagi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kelihatannya dia heran kenapa orang yang tadi dikejarnya sampai ketakutan setengah mati tiba-tiba menjadi sekuat dan segesit ini sekarang.

Dia menerjang lagi.

Dalam gerakan yang terasa seperti gerakan lambat, aku mengelak dari sabetan cakarnya yang mematikan, tusukan tangannya, dan caplokan rahangnya yang bertaring. Sesaat ia lengah, dan kumanfaatkan momentum itu untuk melancarkan tinjuku sekuat tenaga ke ulu hatinya.

Hasilnya, ia terpental sampai menembus langit-langit laboratorium itu.

Aku sendiri tercengang, bukan hanya inderaku yang bertambah tajam sekarang, tapi juga kekuatan fisikku meningkat sangat pesat sampai tak bisa dipercaya!

Aku jadi penasaran sampai dimana batas kekuatan baru ini bisa mengejutkanku. Maka, aku melompat untuk menyusul makhluk itu melalui lubang yang tadi ditembusnya, dan langsung terkejut. Aku bisa melompat sekitar...tujuh meterkah?

Kuhentikan dulu kesenanganku. Di ruangan baru ini, dimana di langit-langitnya ada banyak stalaktit yang tajam, dan pijakan yang kurang stabil dan agak rapuh, makhluk bermata merah itu masih hidup.

Dengan geraman, ia sekali lagi menerkamku. Di ruangan ini cahayanya remang-remang, tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku masih bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangannya. Serangan demi serangan kuhindari dengan tangkas, bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya aku bisa bergerak seperti itu.

Perasaanku aneh. Entah senang, entah tak percaya, entah takut. Hanya saja, bisa kurasakan kepuasan tersendiri ketika kulancarkan pukulan yang kembali membuat makhluk itu terpental, kali ini sampai tertusuk stalaktit yang tajam di langit-langit.

Yang membuatku kecewa, ia tidak tertusuk di bagian yang fatal. Jadi ia masih hidup, dengan darahnya yang hitam pekat, berbeda dari darah manusia menetes ke lantai.

Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

"_Gunakanlah...ini._"

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya terdengar suara wanita misterius itu di dalam kepalaku, muncullah sebilah pedang _katana_ yang panjang di genggaman tanngan kananku. Pedang itu berkilat-kilat penuh semangat seakan ingin segera digunakan. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di permukaannya yang mengilap.

"Keren." Gumamku pelan.

Ini dia. Sosok bermata merah yang mengerikan itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari stalaktit yang menusuknya , dan langsung turun menerjangku seperti tak peduli akan rasa sakit di lukanya, yang kukira pasti menyiksa. Dia menyabetkan tangannya yang bercakar dan—

_CRASSH!_

Kupotong lengannya yang tadi ingin meraihku dengan satu tebasan. Kenapa aku bisa seahli itu dalam berpedang, jangan tanya. Tanganku bergerak seperti pendekar pedang kelas atas.

Monster itu menggerung kesakitan, mencoba membendung darah yang mengucur dari lengannya yang terpotong dengan hasil yang sia-sia.

Oke, sudah cukup. Saatnya kuakhiri.

"Waktunya untuk mati..." kataku penuh kemenangan. "Monster!"

Kali ini, giliranku untuk menerjangnya. Entah karena kaget atau apa, ia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dengan satu ayunan vertikal yang kulakukan dengan penuh tenaga, aku membelah makhluk bermata merah itu jadi dua.

Dalam sekejap...kedua potongan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang. Lenyap seluruhnya.

Ini sudah berakhir...

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, saat menyadari kalau episode hidupku masih ditakdirkan untuk bersambung.

~V~

Tepat saat Ichigo Kurosaki meninggalkan gua di balik air terjun itu setelah menyelesaikan pertarungannya, sebuah sosok berjubah hitam, berambut coklat, dan bermata merah muncul dari dalam kegelapan hutan, mengamati setiap langkah pemuda itu dengan cermat.

Bibirnya yang pucat melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan...

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana..."

Dalam sekejap, sosok itu kembali ditelan kegelapan.

~V~

(Ichigo)

Entah kenapa, setelah pertarungan itu aku jadi merasa sangat letih, ingin roboh rasanya. Tapi kupaksa tubuhku yang kepayahan itu menuruni gunung, melalui hutan, menuju rumah kami...pulang.

Ah, apakah Yuzu sudah pulang, aman di rumah? Kuharap begitu, soalnya...aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup di dunia ini tanpa kehadiran adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kehilangannya.

Dia adalah satu-satunya harapanku.

Aku akhirnya berhasil menyeret tubuhku sampai ke depan rumah kami. Syukurlah, Yuzu selamat. Dia membuka pintu, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku sudah mengabur. Senangkah ia? Marahkah?

Tubuhku sudah sampai batasnya. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan...

Namun ketika tubuhku ambruk, ia menangkapku. Dalam pelukannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetes ke wajahku.

Ternyata dia menangis.

Aku tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku lebih lama lagi. Perlahan mataku terpejam dan kegelapan nyaris menyelimutiku, namun tidak sebelum aku mengucapkan dua kata:

"Kakak...pulang..."


	3. Chapter 3 : My Name Is Sasuke Uchiha

Well, maaf kalau telat update, soalnya kehidupan kuliah ini membunuhku.

Ditambah lagi cerita ini perlu banyak editing...makin lama juga.

Maaf ada curcol author, nih ceritanya aku persembahkan sebelum basi (?)

Warning: OOC, OC, AU

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**"****My Name is ****Sasuke Uchiha****"**

**(Aku)**

Pagi itu aku terbangun oleh suara kicauan burung di luar jendela kamarku. Sinar matahari yang hangat membuat tempat tidurku bermandikan kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Dengan segera kugeliatkan badan, rasanya sungguh nyaman melakukan hal itu.

Bangun di pagi hari yang indah seperti ini, dengan langit biru yang cerah menyambutku saat aku membuka jendela, wah sungguh luar biasa.

Setelah menikmati angin pagi yang hangat, aku melangkah pergi untuk berganti baju.

Di depan cermin, aku terperangah.

"Apa...?"

Di dadaku, sebelah kiri, tepat diatas jantungku, terlukis sebuah tanda berbentuk huruf V yang aneh, terlihat seperti tato hitam di dadaku. Penasaran, kucoba untuk menggosoknya agar hilang, kukira itu hanya coretan aneh. Tapi tak hilang-hilang, sedikitpun tidak. Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, gambar seperti tato itu juga mengeluarkan pendar cahaya ungu yang gelap, redup.

Hm, aku ingat. Bentuk gambar ini sama dengan benda aneh yang kulihat di laboratorium misterius itu semalam. Dari yang bisa kusimpulkan, benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, pastinya itulah yang memberiku kekuatan baru yang tak kusangka-sangka. Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan monster penghisap darah yang belakangan ini telah mengakibatkan kematian banyak orang di kota ini. Tapi aku bingung, sebenarnya itu makhluk apa? kenapa tiba-tiba ada makhluk seperti itu di kota Karakura ini? kenapa makhluk itu membunuh orang-orang? Dan...sebenarnya, kekuatan apa yang kudapatkan ini?

Setelah agak lama bercermin, gambar tato aneh itu menghilang. Lenyap, meresap kedalam tubuhku seperti air meresap ke dalam tanah.

Hm, tak apalah. Aku tak ambil pusing. Yang penting, aku sudah mencium bau harum dari dapur. Pastinya Yuzu sudah selesai memasak sarapan pagi ini. Dan tentu saja, hei, aku takkan melewatkannya! Yuzu tersenyum manis ketika ia melihatku memasuki ruang makan. Dia sudah ceria sekarang, karena itu kubalas senyumnya dengan setulus hati.

"Pagi, kak~!" Dia menyapaku duluan.

"Pagi."

"Kakak sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Tentu saja, dong!" Aku berusaha berlagak jengkel. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kakakmu ini!"

"Eeh?"

"Soalnya siapa dulu dong, adiknya..." Aku mengelus rambut coklat adikku dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang bakal merawat kakak?"

Rona merah muncul di wajah Yuzu.

"Ah, kakak...jangan ngomong gitu, aku jadi malu..."

Ahaha, betapa manisnya adikku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh aku ini kan kakakmu." Kataku dengan nada datar. "Nggak usah malu seperti itu..."

"Eh...iya juga..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sarapannya, Yuzu?" kataku mengganti topik.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya..."

Hari ini berlangsung dengan biasa, damai. Seakan tak ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi kemarin. Kami bersikap biasa saja, dan aku juga tak mau membahasnya. Merusak suasana saja, Yuzu juga pasti sependapat denganku.

Tapi mau tak mau aku jadi kepikiran lagi. Makhluk apakah yang menyerang kami, yang membunuh orang-orang di tenda itu. Itu jelas-jelas bukan manusia. Apa dia manusia yang bermutasi jadi monster karena eksperimen aneh? Apakah ia terkena virus yang membuat tubuhnya jadi berubah? Atau dia berubah karena digigit oleh seorang...

Nah, jelas sekali aku kebanyakan nonton film.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-san!"

"...Pagi."

Kubalas sapaan dari teman sekelasku dengan lambaian tangan. Cukup kaget juga sih, soalnya selama ini aku jarang disapa oleh siapapun. Malah sebelum ini, aku hampir selalu dianggap tidak ada. Soalnya sebagai 'penakluk' yang bahkan para berandalan sekolah ini saja sudah kabur melihatku, aku merasa dianggap cukup 'berbahaya' oleh teman-teman sekelasku, dan murid seluruh sekolah. Makanya, selama ini aku seperti dikucilkan. Walau sebenarnya aku tak peduli dikucilkan atau tidak. Kalau mereka mau meninggalkanku, silahkan. Tapi kalau mereka mau menemaniku, aku takkan menolak. Itulah aku.

"Oi, Ichigo." sapa Naruto pendek saat aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Yo." Aku hanya membalas dengan sapaan yang lebih pendek.

Lupa kuberitahu. Aku dan Naruto itu duduk bersebelahan. Karena cuma dia yang bisa jadi teman yang cocok untukku. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.

"Heh, tumben datang pagi." Komentarnya saat aku melepas tas soren hitamku di bangku.

"Terserah dong." Jawabku datar.

Ya, aku memang datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel tanda masuk. Biasanya sih aku datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Soalnya, aku ini tipe orang yang tidak pernah terburu-buru. Malah kelewat santai, begitulah cara hidupku. Hidup itu dibawa santai saja...

"Hey, kau sudah dengar beritanya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Berita apa?"

"Jangan kaget. Kemarin ada pembunuhan lagi, katanya." ujar Naruto. "Di gunung belakang sekolah ini. Sekarang seluruh kota sudah tahu kabarnya."

Rupanya soal itu. Sudah kuduga itu akan jadi berita besar. Pasti tak lama lagi akan jadi topik pembicaraan yang panas untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Soalnya, sudah begitu banyak korban berjatuhan, dan si pembunuh tak kunjung tertangkap. Bahkan petunjuknya pun tak ada.

Yah, aku sudah membunuh makhluk itu. Jadi, otomatis pembunuhan pun akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai keadaan jadi normal -ngomong soal keadaan, bukankah hari ini akan diputuskan apakah sekolah akan libur sementara atau tidak? Aku inginnya sih libur, supaya bisa bersantai di rumah. Hahaha...

"Yang benar?" tanyaku berpura-pura penasaran. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Pokoknya mengerikan. Lebih baik tidak usah tahu..."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kalau seandainya waktu itu aku tak berhasil membunuh makhluk itu, pastinya sekarang aku sudah senasib dengan orang-orang di tenda itu. Kalau seandainya waktu itu tak kudapatkan kekuatan misterius itu.

Untuk informasi saja, sebenarnya saat ini seisi kelas sedang ramai berdiskusi ribut tentang berita pembunuhan itu, tak hanya aku dan Naruto. Yang sudah tahu memberitahu yang belum tahu, dan yang sama-sama sudah tahu berkumpul, makin gaduh saja situasi kelas kami. Terutama dua teman sekelasku yang tersohor karena hobi mereka dengan _occult _atau hal-hal gaib, Takeshi Yureimaru dan Shizuku Minamoto. Aku cukup mengenal mereka karena mereka dekat dengan Naruto, jadi kutahu sedikit sifat mereka...dan panjang umur, mereka berdua mendatangi bangku kami dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto tentang entah apa. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tak menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, Ruezaki! Kau sudah dengar soal itu belum?!" Tanya Takeshi, si cowok berbadan besar dengan perawakan agak seperti gorila. Suaranya pun menggelegar pula. Jadi dia berseru begitu, jelas aku kaget bukan main.

"Hah, apa, apa?" sahutku gagap. "Pembunuhan itu?"

"Bukan, beda lagi." kata cowok berbadan besar itu. "Ini berita yang menyenangkan! Katanya hari ini akan ada murid pindahan baru masuk ke kelas ini!"

"Ah, benarkah?" kataku kurang antusias.

Apa peduliku kalau ada murid pindahan baru? Paling hanya anak berandalan yang bermasalah dipindahkan dari sekolah lain ke sekolah ini. Sudah biasa...aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi...

"Sudah tahu orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Dia orang asing! Sepertinya dia orang Eropa..." Kata Shizuku, si gadis berambut hitam yang poninya panjang hampir menutupi wajahnya, mirip hantu wanita. Kurasa dia akan terlihat manis kalau dia mengganti gaya rambutnya itu.

"Kau sudah lihat dia?"

"Ya, saat dia mengisi administrasi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini..." kata gadis itu. "Dan coba tebak, apa yang kudengar saat para guru membicarakannya?"

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Katanya dia punya garis keturunan vampir! Selain itu, dia cowok yang tampan dan _cool_ juga, hehehe..."

"Oh, begitu..."

Segera saja, ketiga temanku itu mulai bercakap-cakap lagi tanpa aku ambil bagian dalam percakapan mereka. Aku malas...lagipula aku tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru... Dia, mulai hari ini akan jadi teman sekelas kalian."

"Mohon bantuannya..."

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sesuai dengan berita yang dikatakan, seorang murid baru datang ke kelas kami sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam dengan kulit yang pucat. Dan dilihat dari hidungnya yang mancung sekali, sepertinya kata-kata Shizuku tentangnya benar—dia orang Eropa.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah—ingat, murid SMA boleh memakai baju bebas— adalah kaos oblong merah darah dengan balutan jas hitam keren, dan celana panjang hitam dengan garis biru. Cukup mengesankan...selera kami mirip. Dia membungkuk sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya, bungkukan khas orang Eropa.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha...!" Ia berseru. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian...!"

Uchiha? Bukannya itu lebih mirip nama orang Jepang, ya?

Hmm, jadi katanya ia punya garis keturunan vampir? Melihatnya aku jadi tahu apa yang mereka maksudkan. Saat aku berpikir begitu...kurasakan hawa dingin yang aneh saat mata hitam pemuda itu terpancang padaku.

Kau senang berkenalan dengan kami? Begitukah menurutmu, anak baru? Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa sependapat denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Salam kenal, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hey, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pada saat jam istirahat pertama, murid baru itu mencegatku saat aku baru saja mau keluar kelas. Sekarang ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah yang aneh, ingin berjabat tangan denganku. Melihatku yang menatapnya dengan curiga, ia segera saja menjawab.

"Itu bukan rahasia besar, Kurosaki-san. Kudengar banyak tentangmu dari banyak orang disini."

"Oh, begitu..."

'Banyak tentangku' itu biasanya tidak terlalu bagus. Soalnya kan, informasi yang beredar tentangku itu biasanya tentang bagaimana berbahayanya diriku, karena terkenal sudah mengalahkan para berandalan di sekolah ini. Atau, tentang diriku yang kuakui bersikap antisosial pada sebagian besar orang disini. Biasanya orang akan menjauh, tapi dengan murid baru ini ternyata beda ceritanya. Maka dari itu, kami berjabat tangan.

Ketika tangan kami bersentuhan, tangannya yang pucat terasa sedingin es. Apa memang tangan orang Eropa seperti ini? Atau benar yang dikatakan orang kalau dia keturunan vampir makanya dingin begini? Ah, itu mustahil. Setelah tangan kami berhenti berjabatan, aku berusaha, untuk kedua kalinya, keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Tapi kali ini pun usahaku digagalkan oleh Naruto yang memblokir jalanku.

"Tunggu, Tenma." Katanya.

"Apaan?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Coba lihat ini." Dia mengulurkan sesuatu padaku.

Sebuah koran. Berita utamanya berbunyi:

**KASUS KEMATIAN ANEH DI ST. ZWINGER**

"Apa ini? Kematian aneh?" tanyaku.

"Yap." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. "Di rumah sakit St. Zwinger disimpan tubuh korban-korban pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, info kalau tubuh mereka ada disana itu sangat dirahasiakan. Aku saja diberi tahu oleh pamanku yang punya teman polisi disana."

"Terus?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada beberapa wartawan iseng ingin mencari informasi menyelinap kedalam sana. Tapi pagi harinya, mereka sudah ditemukan tewas dengan mengenaskan di dalam rumah sakit. Di leher mereka ada luka gigitan taring yang besar." Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang diseram-seramkan. "Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya?"

"Apa?" aku berusaha mencerna informasi mengerikan ini secepat yang kubisa.

"Pihak Kepolisian menurunkan lima puluh anggotanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi disana...dan saat polisi pertama memasuki rumah sakit itu, ia diseret oleh seseorang, atau sesuatu... langsung saja polisi yang lainnya menyerbu kedalam."

"Lalu?" aku menahan nafas.

"Mereka menemukan polisi itu di lantai terbawah...dalam keadaan mati tragis seperti korban-korban pembunuhan itu."

Baiklah, tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Pasti pelaku kejadian ini makhluk yang sejenis dengan makhluk yang kukalahkan kemarin. Tapi tunggu, mereka itu sebenarnya ada berapa? Apa mungkin pelaku pembunuhan yang sebelumnya berbeda tiap kejadiannya? Jumlah mereka ada berapa? Kalau lebih dari yang kubayangkan...maka, bahaya yang sebenarnya masih belum selesai.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan kesana untuk menyelidikinya nanti malam." Kata Naruto, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Yang benar saja, anak bau kencur ini.

Sudah tahu ada korban yang mati mengenaskan disana, malah nekat mau pergi mendatanginya. Cari mati saja!

"Oi, jangan bercanda! Kau mau mati ya?" seruku. "Disana itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami kan berempat, jadi pasti amanlah!" sahut Naruto.

"Memangnya pembunuh itu akan takut pada empat orang?" aku mendengus jengkel. "Ayolah, kalian. Pakai akal sehat kalian."

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kami akan pergi!" kata Naruto keras. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut...itu artinya kau ini penakut!"

"APA?!"

Enak saja, dibilangnya aku ini penakut! Bukannya takut, aku ini cuma khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada kalian! Aku sudah tahu bahaya apa yang akan datang, dan kalian takkan bisa melawannya! Dan tunggu, soal kalian akan pergi berempat...

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Aku, tentu saja..." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Takeshi, Shizuku, dan..."

"Aku." Terdengar suara di belakangku.

Aku berbalik.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mereka, Kurosaki-san..." Sasuke Uchiha, si murid baru tersenyum tipis padaku. "...Karena aku suka petualangan."

"Lihat, dia saja berani!" Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Nah, Tenma...kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Aku memasang muka mengenaskan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak mau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku mati konyol seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak, anak-anak sialan ini takkan bisa diajak mundur, apalagi Naruto yang keras kepalanya bukan main. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu bahaya apa yang mengincar mereka. Dan sialnya, aku tak bisa biarkan mereka pergi sendirian ini akan jadi terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka.

"Ya, ampun..."

Aku mengeluh pelan di tempat tidurku, tempatku berbaring untuk tidur siang sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Kini sudah sekitar jam sebelas malam, kira-kira bisa dihitung sudah berapa lama aku tidur. Selain karena hobiku yang sering tidur, sengaja aku istirahat banyak karena firasatku mengatakan malam ini aku akan butuh banyak tenaga. Dan alasan kenapa aku mengeluh, itu karena aku sudah terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Janjinya jam setengah sebelas, tapi santai sajalah...

Setelah berganti baju dengan setelan jaket, kaos dan celana sehitam gelapnya malam perlahan aku menyelinap keluar rumah lewat jendela kamarku seperti perampok ahli. Yah, soalnya Yuzu tak boleh tahu aku keluar rumah jam segini. Kututup kembali jendela kamarku, aku mengendap-endap dalam bayangan kegelapan malam, menuju tempat teman-temanku menunggu.

Di suatu sudut jalan, di dekat sebuah tiang listrik...

"Hey, kau lama sekali! Kan janjinya jam setengah sebelas! Bagaimana sih kau sini?!" Naruto mengomel saat aku datang.

"Maaf. Aku harus tunggu sampai Yuzu tidur dulu, kan." Jelasku singkat, sekaligus mengelak. "Jadi tidak kita piknik, nih?"

"Ya jadilah!" seru Takeshi dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Kita-kita sudah menunggumu lama, tahu!"

"Oh, maaf..."

Kulihat semua orang. Hanya Sasuke yang belum datang, yang lainnya sudah siap semua. Jadi kurasa bukan aku yang akan kena marah paling besar. Setidaknya...

"Mana si anak baru itu? Dia belum datang." kataku. "Apa dia takut?"

"Pakai matamu, payah. Lihat disana..."

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Benar juga, itu dia. Masih mengenakan baju yang sama saat di sekolah tadi, si anak baru itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal tak jauh dari tempat kami, sepertinya sedang berdiskusi serius.

"Hey Tenma, cepat kau jemput dia." Kata Shizuku dengan nada memerintah. "Kita sudah mau berangkat nih. Cepat."

"Kenapa kau jadi memerintahku?!"

Aku ingin protes, tapi saat kurasakan bahwa ketiga temanku ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus akibat keterlambatanku, aku mengurungkan niatku. Bisa kena damprat, dan aku malas mendengarkannya. Tak punya pilihan lain, aku berjalan menuju arah Sasuke dan orang tak dikenal yang sedang bicara padanya. Saat melihat aku datang, orang yang tak dikenal itu memberi isyarat pada Cain. Si anak baru pun menoleh.

"Oi, kita akan segera pergi." kataku. "Ayo."

Mendengarku bicara, si orang tak dikenal ini langsung beranjak tanpa kata. Pemuda tinggi kurus berambut hitam itu mengenakan jas putih panjang yang menutupi badannya seperti jubah, dan ia berkacamata. Agak mirip penampilan seorang profesor...

Saat kami berpapasan, tak sengaja aku menyenggol bahunya. Dengan agak keras pula.

"Ah, maaf..."

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukanku. Ia, dengan lagak seorang yang sombong, menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang tadi kutabrak, seakan bersentuhan denganku membuatnya merasa jijik. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan sok, sampai ia lenyap dari pandangan. Ah, orang yang menyebalkan.

"Kita akan pergi? Baguslah." kata Sasuke dengan ceria. "Dengan begini aku bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan kalian semua. Benar kan, Kurosaki-san?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tak menyatakan pendapat.

Maka terjadilah. Aku dan teman-temanku, termasuk Sasuke si murid baru, pelan-pelan menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit St. Zwinger lewat pintu belakangnya. Kami tak ambil resiko lewat pintu depan, karena kami tak mau tertangkap basah sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Di lorong gelap setelah pintu masuk itu...

_Prang!_

Tak sengaja kusenggol sesuatu saat berjalan dalam lorong gelap itu.

"Ups!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Ichigo? Jangan ribut!"

"Ah, maaf..."

Kami berlima berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, sambil mencari-cari apapun yang mencurigakan dengan bantuan senter masing-masing. Disana tak ada yang spesial, kecuali—

"Hey, lihat ini teman-teman!" seru Shizuku tiba-tiba. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

Sementara teman-temanku mendekati Shizuku untuk melihat apa yang ditemukannya, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke depan, ke lorong rumah sakit yang kosong. Suasananya sunyi senyap tak menyenangkan dalam kegelapan, tapi sejauh yang kulihat, tak ada keanehan.

"Hey Ichigo! Coba lihat ini!"

Aku menjawab panggilan Naruto dengan mendekati mereka yang sedang membungkuk mengerubungi sesuatu di lantai. Merah dan pekat, itu kelihatan seperti...

"Darah..? tapi darah apa?" gumamku saat menyadari apa itu sebenarnya.

"Entahlah. Tak bisa dipastikan." Kata Naruto. "Tapi, ini berarti sebuah petunjuk!"

"Ini masih basah, jadi pasti masih baru." Timpal Takeshi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bagi jadi dua kelompok dan berpencar untuk menyelidiki rumah sakit ini lebih lanjut?"

Nah,nah. Dia mulai gila. Berpencar? Ide yang sempurna untuk mati dengan konyol! Kelihatannya mereka belum puas dengan semua ini sampai mereka melihat makhluk penghisap darah itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri...aku saja sudah merasakan hawa yang tak enak sejak memasuki rumah sakit ini. Aku heran kenapa mereka tak bisa merasakan hal yang kurasakan...kalau sudah begini...

"Aku tidak setu— "

"Itu ide yang bagus, Takeshi!" seru Naruto memotongku. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku, Takeshi dan Shizuku ke arah sini!" ia menunjuk sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan kami. "Kau dan Sasuke kesana!" ia menunjuk lorong lain di sebelah kiri.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya sa— "

"Jangan jadi pengecut!" sergah Naruto kembali memotong ucapanku. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tung—"

Aku berusaha mencegah mereka, tapi mereka sudah berlari ke dalam lorong gelap yang mereka tuju, tak sempat kukejar. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, pasrah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam disampingku, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan.

"Menurutmu, apa pendapatmu tentang anak-anak itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menggerutu keras. "Anak-anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-kali..."

Aku menyuarakan semua kekesalanku sepanjang koridor lorong yang kami lalui. Penelusuranku bersama murid baru itu hanya ditemani oleh gerutuanku yang kesal dan langkah kaki kami. Lorong itu gelap dan suram, tak ada tanda kehidupan apapun disana. Bahkan seranggapun tak ada untuk sekadar mengisi kekosongan...sungguh mencekam.

"...Hn."

"Kalau mereka sebegitu yakinnya pembunuh itu ada disini, kenapa mau saja membahayakan diri untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tak habis pikir."

"...Entahlah."

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikut dalam ekspedisi gila seperti ini." Kataku, terus saja curhat pada pemuda pendiam itu. "Tapi aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, makanya aku ikut... kau juga ikut, menambah bebanku saja."

Sasuke tak menjawab sedikitpun kali ini.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan diam saja, jawab aku—"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung berhenti bicara. Dia sudah tak ada. Lenyap. Padahal, aku yakin dia ada di belakangku beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketakutan mulai merayapiku.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke... ini tidak lucu." Kataku keras, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bulu kudukku mulai merinding. Apa mungkin ini adalah...

Aku segera melesat, kembali menuju arah kami datang sebelumnya. Apa mungkin Sasuke diseret oleh 'makhluk penghisap darah' itu lagi? Dengan begitu cepatnya sampai aku tak menyadarinya? Bagaimana? Sial...aku harus menolongnya! Ditambah lagi, tiga orang yang lain.

_Merepotkan saja! Inilah yang membuatku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan!_

"Lari! Cepat!"

Saat aku membelok menuju lorong yang tadi dilalui Naruto dan dua orang itu, aku mendengar suaranya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, segera kupercepat langkahku untuk segera menemui mereka. Perasaan waswas dan ngeri mengiringiku saat aku berlari ke arah suara itu. Semakin kupercepat langkahku, aku makin merasa kalau keputusanku ini salah. Aku membelok di koridor yang gelap. Dan firasat burukku terbukti benar saat...

"Lari!"

Naruto yang berlari nyaris menabrakku di belokan koridor itu. Mata kami bertemu, dan dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, ketakutan terbesarku telah terjadi.

Mata yang merah berkedip dalam kegelapan, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sekejap. Tak salah lagi...makhluk ini sama dengan yang sebelumnya kutemui di gunung...Makhluk penghisap darah.

Aku berputar di tempat, menyusul Naruto, Takeshi dan Shizuku yang baru saja melewatiku.

"Hey, dimana Sasuke?!" seru Shizuku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Entah...! dia menghilang begitu saja...!" jawabku cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dia kan tadi bersamamu!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Bunyi desis yang mengerikan merendengi langkah kami, dan bisa kurasakan makhluk itu merayap di dinding seperti cicak yang memburu serangga mangsanya. Tidak...ini bukan hanya dia. Ada dua makhluk...tiga, sedang mengejar kami semua, jelas menganggap kami adalah santapan malam mereka yang lezat. Sudah kuduga...mereka ada lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan.

"Oi...makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?!" seru Naruto panik. "Mereka..."

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Sekarang kita lari dulu!" balasku. "Ke pintu belakang!"

"Sasuke bagaimana? Dia hilang, kan?" akhirnya Takeshi angkat bicara.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya! Kalian lari saja!" kataku seraya menghentikan langkah.

Naruto yang melihatku berhenti malah ikut berhenti.

"Aku ikut." Katanya. "Aku yang mengajaknya...aku punya tanggung jawab untuk—"

"LARI SAJA!"

Sejenak sunyi, bahkan makhluk penghisap darah yang mengejar kami pun berhenti, entah karena kaget mendengar suaraku atau apa.

"Biar aku yang tangani ini..." kataku pelan. " Kalian cepat pergi."

"Jangan ngawur—"

"Serahkan saja ini padaku."

Aku menatap Naruto dengan tajam, berusaha memaksanya untuk menghentikan kekeraskepalaannya kali ini saja. Dan usahaku berhasil.

"Baiklah..." ia mengangguk. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau...tapi jangan sampai mati."

Aku membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan senyumku dari mereka.

"Heh...kau kenal aku kan...aku takkan mati semudah itu."

Mereka yang ada dibelakangku ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai berlari lagi, meninggalkanku sendirian untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu. Suara langkah mereka semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Kini yang kudengar hanyalah suara-suara tak manusiawi dari monster-monster yang ada di hadapanku. Mereka mendekatiku dengan langkah-langkah perlahan seperti sekelompok serigala yang mengepung mangsanya yang sendirian...

Aku.

Tebak kenapa aku bisa begitu tenang? Itu karena aku sudah pernah mengalahkan satu yang seperti mereka sebelumnya dengan kekuatan misterius yang tak lama ini kudapat. Walaupun mereka ada tiga, tak jadi masalah...tinggal kuaktifkan lagi kekuatanku ini, dan mereka akan—

"Eh?"

Tunggu...aku baru ingat satu hal.

Bagaimana caranya mengaktifkan kekuatan baruku?

"Sialan!"

Bodoh sekali, aku baru ingat kalau kekuatan yang kupakai di gua misterius itu menghilang di pagi harinya. Dan yang paling buruk, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengaktifkannya lagi! Sekarang aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak punya kekuatan dahsyat apapun!

Senyum percaya diriku berubah menjadi keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisku. Hal yang dapat kulakukan saat ini, hanyalah mengambil langkah seribu. Aku mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari arah teman-temanku pergi barusan, menuju ke lorong rumah sakit yang lebih gelap dari tempat yang lain disana. Aku sampai di pertigaan. Ada dua jalur...pintu beranda menuju ke lantai atas yang terbuka dan yang menuju kamar mayat yang tertutup...

Pilihanku sudah jelas.

"GRRRAAA!"

Salah satu monster itu menerkamku, dan secara refleks aku menghindar. Kulewati pintu beranda yang terbuka...lalu langsung kututup dan kukunci. Walaupun aku tahu itu takkan tahan lama, tapi setidaknya bisa mengulur waktu sedikit. Aku segera menuju ke lantai atas. Aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke...

Tak berhenti di lantai atas, aku menaiki sebuah tangga besi yang menuju ke atap. Disini aman, kurasa. Aku bisa lolos dari mereka...

Jangan pernah merasa sudah menang sebelum kau yakin dengan pasti kalau kau tidak kalah. Aku pernah dinasihati seperti itu oleh orang, dan sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Rupanya, dugaanku salah besar.

Makhluk itu menatapku liar dengan matanya yang merah darah seluruhnya. Ada empat makhluk mengepungku...ditambah dengan tiga lagi di bawah sana, semuanya ada tujuh monster di rumah sakit ini. Ini malah jadi semakin buruk saja.

Seandainya...seandainya aku bisa mengaktifkan kekuatanku lagi, aku masih punya harapan.

"Ayolah, kekuatanku..."

Tak ada hasilnya. Sementara aku mencoba dengan sia-sia untuk mengaktifkan kekuatanku, salah satu dari makhluk pengisap darah itu menerjangku sampai terbanting ke lantai atap. Seraya mendesis keras, makhluk itu membenamkan taringnya ke bahuku.

"Uugh!"

Kekuatanku, kumohon bangkitlah...kalau tidak...

Tanpa ampun, makhluk itu mengangkat cakarnya yang setajam pisau dan menikam dadaku. Sakitnya benar-benar menyiksaku, seumur hidup baru kali aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Darahku mulai mengucur...

Sungguh mengerikan...aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Apakah aku akan mati disini? Mati konyol...jadi santapan mereka?

Atau lebih buruk lagi, menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

Aku...aku tidak mau!

Aku...masih mau hidup!

Tiba-tiba saja, angin berderu di atasku. Kilatan perak berkelebat, dan tahu-tahu makhluk penghisap darah yang ada di atas tubuhku sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan langsung menjadi debu.

"A..apa yang..." gumamku pelan.

Diterangi sinar bulan, aku melihatnya. Berambut hitam dan bermata hitam _onyx_, sosok itu menggenggam pedang perak bertatahkan batu safir yang berkilau indah dalam gelapnya malam. Sosok itu...tidak salah lagi, dia...

Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-san?"

Dia menyapaku sesantai ia menyapaku disekolah. Tapi hanya sedikit...aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda darinya kali ini. Saat ia menatapku...kurasakan kembali hawa dingin yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Hah, menurutmu bagaimana?" aku berusaha bangun.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"...Menurutku kau kurang sehat." Jawabnya datar.

Ini mengejutkan, tapi dari awal aku memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh darinya. Pedang di tangannya itu...apa dia juga punya kekuatan yang sama denganku? Tidak, yang lebih penting dari itu...

"Tenanglah disana, Kurosaki-san. Aku yang akan membereskan ini."

Ia berbicara dengan santai, seakan tak menyadari keberadaan empat makhluk penghisap darah yang mengelilingi kami berdua.

_"__Membekulah selamanya, Crissaegrim."_

Sasuke mengayunkan pedang peraknya, dan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang menerpaku. Secara naluriah aku melindungi mukaku dengan kedua tangan, sambil memejamkan mata. Sesaat sesudahnya, aku membuka mataku lagi dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Atap itu sudah diselimuti es biru yang memantulkan apa saja seperti cermin, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri disana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, empat monster yang mengepung kami sudah membeku dalam bongkahan es biru itu. Selain Sasuke sendiri, hanya aku yang tak tersentuh es itu. Kemudian, bongkahan-bongkahan es biru itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah, membawa kehancuran para makhluk penghisap darah di dalamnya. Mereka semua musnah dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

"Lumayan." komentarku. "Tapi masih ada tiga lagi di bawah sana."

"Sudah kubereskan." Sahut Sasuke segera.

"Hah?"

"Tadi dibawah, aku melihatmu dikejar-kejar mereka...kemudian kau kabur ke atas. Kebetulan saja mereka melihatku, jadi mereka menyerangku duluan...jadi kuhabisi mereka di tempat."

Baiklah, itu menjelaskan kenapa monster yang dibawah tadi tidak mendobrak pintu dan mengejarku. Ternyata mereka menemui kematian mereka disana...

"Dan saat aku mau menyusulmu, kulihat ada beberapa lagi menuju ke atap, menuju ke tempatmu. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kesana untuk menolongmu dari para _Abyss _itu."

"_Abyss?_ apa itu? Apa itu nama makhluk seperti mereka?" tanyaku.

"Ya...atau setidaknya, begitulah kami menyebut mereka."

"Apa yang seperti mereka ada lebih banyak lagi?"

"Begitulah..."

"Tadi kau bilang 'kami', memangnya ada siapa lagi orang seperti kau? Dan ada berapa orang?"

"Hal itu rahasia. Orang luar sepertimu tak boleh tahu."

Begitu,ya? Memang sih sudah kuperkirakan jika ada orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan aneh sepertinya dan membuat sebuah perkumpulan, pasti mereka takkan biarkan identitas mereka diketahui oleh siapapun. Mereka akan bilang, 'informasi seperti ini amat sangat dirahasiakan'.

"Ah,tapi kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu satu hal..."

Mendadak,tanpa peringatan, Sasuke melompat tinggi ke udara, dan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"...Kami adalah _Valkyrie_!"

Sebelum aku bisa mencerna informasi itu, ia menerjangku dari udara, pedang peraknya yang berkilat-kilat terayun padaku...

"_Bertarunglah..._"

Saat tiba-tiba saja segalanya jadi seperti gerakan lambat, suara itu bergaung dalam telingaku. Suara ini, tak salah lagi, suara wanita yang kudengar saat di gua itu, saat aku mendapatkan kekuatan baruku disana...

"_Gunakanlah aku._"

Siapakah pemilik suara ini sebenarnya? Suaranya begitu jernih, begitu terdengar akrab walau aku tak ingat pernah mendengarnya sampai saat ini. Aku merasa amat mengenalnya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, aku juga sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"_Aku adalah milikmu...aku adalah kekuatanmu..._" kata suara wanita itu. "_Sekarang, sebutlah namaku._"

_Tapi aku tak tahu namamu,_ aku menjawab suara di dalam hatiku itu.

"_Kau mengetahuinya._"

Dan seakan telah diukir dalam hatiku, aku mengetahuinya. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku mengetahui namanya, tahu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seperti ide yang tiba-tiba melintas, pengetahuan tentang namanya muncul begitu saja. Kalau dia memang kekuatanku...aku akan memanggilnya dengan memanggil namanya, akhirnya kami bisa benar-benar bersatu.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku.

"_Bangkitlah..._" ucapku. "..._Kaladbolg!_"

Sebilah pedang muncul dalam genggamanku dan memblokir pedang Sasuke.

Pedang itu bukan sekedar pedang _katana_ yang kumunculkan sebelumnya. Kali ini pedang itu berbilah hitam dan berukiran huruf-huruf ungu yang tak kumengerti , tapi gagangnya berbentuk seperti pegangan pistol _revolver _dengan tempat pelurunya, lengkap beserta pelatuknya. Singkatnya, itu seperti pergabungan pedang dengan senapan. Dan, bukan hanya itu saja kejutannya.

Kini kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Jauh lebih besar daripada yang dulu. Aku penasaran apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Lalu, Sasuke yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum dan melompat mundur dariku, seraya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Selamat, Ichigo Kurosaki." Katanya pelan. "Kau telah lulus."

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan?!" tanyaku keras.

"Aku hanya mau mengetesmu barusan." ujar Sasuke. "Kupikir kau hanya anak pemalas biasa, ternyata rumor tentangmu memang benar."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan keramahan yang awalnya ada pada diri si murid baru ini menghilang. Kini ia jauh terlihat lebih dingin dan tak peduli, beda dengan dirinya di sekolah yang sopan dan ramah. Rupanya ini sifatnya yang asli.

"Kau sudah lulus dengan baik, jadi kau akan kuberitahu sesuatu sebagai hadiahnya." kata Sasuke pelan. "Kau ingin tahu tentang kekuatanmu?"

"Apa...?" aku hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kekuatan ini...kami sebut '_Soul Force_'...atau mudahnya bisa kau sebut SF." Ia menjelaskan. "Suatu hal yang bisa memberikan kekuatan jauh melebihi batas manusia. Organisasi kami membuat hal ini untuk menghilangkan kesenjangan kekuatan antara manusia dan makhluk lain."

"Organisasi? Makhluk lain? Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Semua hal ini membuatku merasa gila.

Kekuatan melebihi manusia...? Makhluk lain...? hal ini makin tak masuk akal. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini sekarang juga! Aku tak bisa terima semua ini. Pasti...bohong. Semua ini pasti bohong!

"Itu tak mungkin ada!"

"Aneh. Kau sudah menghadapi hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya, dan baru kau bilang tidak percaya sekarang? Konyol." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Justru pemikiranmu itu yang tak masuk akal."  
"Apa katamu?!"

"Sebaiknya kau hapus keraguanmu itu...aku akan membuatmu percaya." Kata Sasuke. "Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu...diri kami yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menghunus pedangnya lagi, dan mengacungkannya tepat kepadaku.

"**Kami, Black Lotus!**"

Sebuah mata merah menyaksikan semua itu dari tempat yang jauh...

Dia bisa melihat semuanya.

"Akhirnya..." pemilik mata itu berbisik. "Akhirnya!"

CHAPTER 3 END


End file.
